


Merry Christmas, Dean!

by ermeimei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermeimei/pseuds/ermeimei
Summary: 温暖的圣诞节～天使和猎人在圣诞树下羞耻～S14后期不存在，SDC联手Jack和Gariel干翻了Michael，过上了幸福的日子~~~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Merry Christmas, Dean!

“Dean。” 随着一声翅膀的煽动声，Cass出现在了Dean的身后，Dean正在翻柜子，这让他再一次大喊起来，“What the Hell， Cass！出现的远一点！”

Dean不得不承认自己上了点年纪，在Cass享受飞翔降落侵入最爱的义人的个人空间这件事里，Dean实在没法说不，但是上了年纪的心脏每次都需要很久才能缓和下来，倒不是说他不喜欢这心跳的感觉，但是，是的，他上了年纪，他需要更长的时间缓口气，他不想承认这个。

但是他实在没法对Cass说不，他们两个人加天使长加拿非利，Sam，他，Jack，Gabriel还有Cass在忙活了将近一个月之后，Cass再一次拥有了他的翅膀，不能说完好无损，但是在两位荣光拥有者的帮助下，他的翅膀可以再一次翱翔了，Dean知道Cass有多开心这失而复得，因为那之后Cass从厨房去图书馆都要用飞，在他弄洒了两次Gabriel给Sam泡得咖啡之后，Gabriel终于勒令禁止了地堡之内的飞翔。

Cass并没有遵守，他开始小心的避开Gabriel给Sam准备的一切食物，然后开始向着Dean不断的飞翔降落，Cass会把自己的翅膀煽动得很响，Dean觉得有些好笑，因为他知道，他的天使在炫耀，炫耀他重生的翅膀，他失而复得的飞翔。

诚然每次心跳过速的时候，Dean都需要喝好几口水压惊，但是他不可能说出不，他喜欢他的天使像现在这个样子，开心，带着炫耀，像只大鸟，Dean知道Cass的翅膀有多美丽，Dean也知道他的天使有多喜欢挥舞着自己的翅膀，降落在自己的身边，他知道，他的天使又能随时随地的守护自己了。

这感觉很不错。

“Dean！你在喊我。” Cass凑上前来想看清Dean在翻什么，但是Dean用自己的身体遮住了。

“我没有喊你。” Dean在心里骂了自己一句，Dean得承认他的确在心里想着Cass，但是他并没有说出来，最近已经有好几次这个情况了，他还是需要弄清为什么，最可能是翅膀恢复仪式的后遗症。

“去Dean-Cave等我，你答应了今天听我安排的。” Dean催促着Cass离开，他还没找到Sam给他的圣诞礼物。

“Dean。” 

Dean看得出Cass的不是很情愿离开他，他能感觉到Cass自从恢复了翅膀之后的确更加黏着他了，Sam说这只是翅膀重生仪式的后遗症，是绝症，Dean只能忍着。“Cass，马上。” Dean试图安抚好Cass。

圣诞晚餐后，地堡里只剩下了Cass和Dean一人一天使，这当然不是巧合，Dean很早就计划着跟Cass过一个独处的圣诞节，原谅他，他从来没有和Cass一起过过圣诞节，这一次，没有任何的头疼要素和世界末日或者死亡危机，Dean觉得这是个好兆头，一个人生的飞跃，一个没有忧虑的圣诞节，这当然要和Cass度过。

所以Dean诱导了Jack想要的圣诞礼物，在Dean的影响下，Jack的圣诞礼物从一个PS4变成了想和圣诞老人一起送礼物，这真要命，因为这个对于他们来说的确可以实现，毕竟他们有一个久混迹于异教神世界的天使长，然后在Dean的激将下，Gabriel成功的在圣诞之夜带走了Sam和Jack。

Cass对此不是太满意，Cass不是很想在这一天离开Jack，尤其是交给他那不靠谱的哥哥，但是在Sam的担保下，Cass最终还是同意了。

这是他和Cass独享的圣诞夜，Dean为自己的机智点了赞。

Dean走进Dean-Cave反锁上了门，Cass正在认真的盯着圣诞树，这是他们一起准备的圣诞树，为了圣诞树顶的装饰，他们差点开启了地堡大战，Dean想起这个忍不住轻松的笑了起来，什么时候起，他们变得如此幼稚，为了一点小事吵来吵去。

“圣诞树顶放个拿非利，我相信，全世界就我们这里独树一帜。” Dean搂上熟悉的米黄色风衣，这一件略微短一点，颜色也浅一些，是Cass恢复了翅膀以后换的，Dean没有问为什么。

Cass想起了圣诞树顶的天使大战，眼角变得柔和了起来，这是个十分人类的举止，Cass时常在想，自己是不是已经变成了一个人类，或者至少有八分像了吧。这是他们一起装饰的圣诞树，他和他的家人们一起的第一个圣诞树，上面有Sam给Gabriel挂的号角，还有Gabriel不知道从哪搞来的做工精致的几只Moose。

还有Jack给Cass挂的小鸟，带着米黄色的帽子和蓝色的围巾，还有Cass给Dean的一把模型枪，而Dean给Cass挂了一个缩小的模型天使之刃，这真是一颗Supernatural的圣诞树。然而在装饰树顶的时候，他们爆发了争吵，Dean想放一个象征Cass的天使，但是Gabriel坚称如果有天使长却在放了普通天使会不吉利。Dean和Gabriel之间一度剑拔弩张，可怜的地堡里居然再一次上演了电闪雷鸣，翅膀飞舞，但是Sam和Cass没有给他们俩毁掉这个圣诞节的机会，所以现在的圣诞树的顶部是一个拿菲利。一个穿着夹克的小人，背后有三对翅膀，黑色的一对，白色的一对，还有金色的一对，那代表Jack，Dean看不到Jack的翅膀，但是他猜到了那是Jack翅膀真实的颜色。

Dean在圣诞树旁吻上了Cass的嘴唇，Cass的嘴唇柔软而湿润，这要感谢Dean，Dean坚持不懈的给Cass使用润唇膏保持那可怜的干燥的小嘴唇不干到流血从而保证美好的触感。

“Dean。” Cass想要呼唤Dean却被Dean搂住抱了起来，Cass格外的顺从，Dean把Cass放倒在了圣诞树下，他吮吸着亲吻着天使的嘴唇，Cass有淡淡的味道，有点像冬日里下雪的味道，混着松香，带着些许凌厉。

Dean解开了Cass的衬衫，Cass白皙的胸膛露了出来，Dean用手轻轻抚摸着Cass裸露的肌肤，亲吻上Cass的耳朵，“Dean。” Cass有点颤抖着喊，一丝丝酥麻爬上他的感官和荣光，Cass闭上了眼睛，安静的享受Dean的亲吻和爱抚，他想把手伸进Dean的衣服里，却被Dean打开了，“今天我做主。”

Cass撇了撇嘴角，却被Dean再次吻上，“今晚你只是我的天使，只是我一个人的。” Dean衔住Cass的耳朵，Cass发出了一声好听的呻吟。柔软的耳垂像是Cass柔软的荣光，人类通常是感受不到荣光的，但是Dean，这个幸运的人类，有那么一次用自己的身体感受了Cass的古老的美好的荣光。

Dean一路向下吻上Cass的脖子，他轻轻咬舐Cass的喉结，与此同时Dean揪住了Cass已经挺立的乳头，“唔。” Cass吃痛。

Cass睁开眼睛，却看到Dean正对着他笑，“Dean你，” Cass不太理解为什么Dean对此乐此不彼， 但是他没有阻止Dean，Dean的手解开了他的裤子，“这不公平，Dean，你还穿着衣服。”

“让我先把我的礼物在圣诞树下拆好。” Dean的嘴重重吮吸上Cass的乳头，Cass惊呼喘息着，他感觉好像有什么钻进了他的荣光里，Dean的舌头灵巧的挑逗刺激着Cass敏感的乳尖，听着Cass加重的呼吸，Dean很是满意。

Dean脱掉了Cass的风衣，解开了那永远系不好的领带，等到他脱光Cass，当Cass的身躯赤裸的暴露在他的眼前时，他不得已松了松裤子，“Dean揉搓着Cass的挺立，Cass很快被揉得出了水，”Cass，今晚做我的礼物如何？”

Cass早已习惯了Dean的这种霸道，他知道他是没有可能说不的，他似乎已经失去了对Dean说不的能力，也许天父造就他的时候这个功能就不够完善。

Dean从身后拿出了Sam给他准备的礼物，那是一大捆圣诞红的宽版的包扎礼物用的纱织彩带，那里面隐隐带着些金色的丝线在里面，上面有着什么图案。看着Cass有点疑惑的神情，Dean有些得意的笑了起来，“礼物当然要包扎好才能拆！”

Dean说着准备把彩带缠上了Cass的手腕，Dean的心里其实有些忐忑，这个请求的确有点离奇，但是他赌Cass不会拒绝他。

“等等Dean。” Cass躲开了彩带，这让Dean的神情有些紧张，他是不是惹Cass生气了？也许这太过了，Dean迅速思考说点什么可以化解一下。

但是Cass只是用手触碰了Dean的指尖，然后抓住了Dean的手，Cass的手没有很大，现在却很温暖，Cass拿过了彩带，“没有自己包礼物自己拆礼物的道理。” Dean紧贴着Cass，他看到那双湛蓝的眼睛因为圣诞树的彩灯染上了五光十色，那里面有欲望，有愉悦的情绪，还有一丝的坚定。

Dean想拒绝，因为他很疑惑Cass能不能绑出他想要的效果，但是他没有阻止，他把彩带递给了Cass，“那就给我一个惊喜，Dean亲吻了Cass的眼睛，我要一个惊喜，要不然你就半夜出去给我买Pie。” Dean眨了眨眼睛离开了Cave，“我十分钟后回来如何？”

Cass点了点头，他觉得自己的脸部温度有些发热，他不知道为什么自己忽然提出了这样的要求，也许他只是想让Dean更高兴一些？Cass并不擅长表达，让Dean开心大概是他表达爱意的所有方法。

Cass犹豫了五分钟，毕竟该把自己绑成什么样，这的确是个难题，Metatron在他脑子里存储的知识包再一次发挥了用处，Cass首先否决了上古文明中战俘的捆绑方式，随后脑海里不合时宜的想到了几个特殊题材的电影里的一些方式，然后Cass想到了献祭的羔羊，也许他应该选中这种，他愿意把自己献给Dean，将自己的一切给他。

Cass躺在圣诞树下，荣光的充足让他一点都不觉得凉，厚厚的地毯在的身下让他有些躺在云朵上的感觉，他看着圣诞树五彩缤纷的彩灯，这个角度到有些像天堂里有些孩子们的天堂，充满五光十色的梦，美好的，温暖的，充满了糖果的颜色，圣诞装饰的小物品在灯光下变得梦幻，带着荧光粉的装饰球闪着光芒，树顶发光的代表Jack的小象发着光，给圣诞树一丝柔和的温暖，而额外的暖光的玻璃装饰灯条让圣诞树有了一条额外的光明带，像是梦里浓墨重彩的一笔愉悦。

Dean的童年也会有那样的梦吗？Cass忽然这样想，也许没有，Cass忽然有些悲伤。Cass努力把关于童年的想法扫开，现在应该是一些成人的时间。

Cass舔了舔嘴唇，有些干涩，这在用上了Dean给的润唇膏之后很少出现了，但是Cass觉得有些口干，也许让Dean开心一些才是对的，他了解如何Dean会开心。Cass拉开了纱制的彩条，决定好了今晚的包扎方式。

他用天使的魔法绑好了自己，他忽然想大笑，如果God知道他用这个魔法用作这个，他会不会被天父赶出天堂呢？

Cass安静的跪在树下等着Dean，圣诞树的彩色灯光照射在他裸露的皮肤上，给这份完美的圣诞礼物给予节日气息的点缀。

这绝对是个惊喜，Dean猜测了无数种Cass捆绑自己的方式，这种是他想到的第一种，也是被否定的第一种，他不觉得他的羽毛脑袋能有那个情调，他已经做好了迎接一个木乃伊的Cass，但是眼前的Cass让Dean楞在了门口。

Dean看到的是Cass的侧面，Cass是趴着跪在地下的，他的双手被束缚在了背后，手腕处有打了一个结，Dean可以看到胸和脸贴着地所以Cass的头抬不太高，然后Dean注意到Cass居然在脖子上打了个蝴蝶结，而Cass白嫩结实的两条腿分开来被彩带包裹分开，Dean吸了口气，让自己不能太心急，越好的礼物越要好好拆。

“Dean？” Cass不知道自己是不是做错了，但这按着他的理解，的确应该是Dean的喜爱才对，但是Dean一时没有任何反应。

“Cass，你总给我惊喜，各种样的。” Dean这一次用力反锁上了门，他走到了Cass的面前，Cass的小穴因为姿势而被暴露出来，好久没有使用的小穴紧闭着，Dean用手揉搓起Cass的屁股，对着Cass的小穴吹了吹气，Cass忽然紧绷起来。

“Et clausum cum alis tuis。” Dean低声吟唱起咒语。（注）

Cass觉得自己呼吸猛得一滞，膝盖明明在柔软厚实的地毯上，却被压迫的有些疼痛，这个姿势让他觉得难受，他意识到自己的荣光停滞了，他无法与他们产生回应。

”嘘嘘，Cass，你是我的礼物。“Dean用手抚摸着Cass的后背，他将吻轻处落在了肩胛骨出的红色伤痕除，那里有两道伤疤，是完成修复仪式留下的痕迹，是Cass重生翅膀的印记。

“你锁了我的荣光。” Cass有点不满，但是他能更敏锐得感觉到Dean的亲吻了，这让他觉得快乐，他喜欢Dean细密的吻在他被锁住荣光的时候落在他的身上，这会让他感觉更好，像是在天空自由的飞翔一场细雨过后温暖的阳光，又或者烈日过后一朵清凉的云朵，给予他发自内心的惬意。

Dean亲吻过肩胛骨的伤痕，脱掉了自己碍事的上衣，亲上了Cass暴露在他面前的小穴，Cass想躲，但是他被自己绑得过于结实，他只能努力喘息，防止自己窒息而死，他可能会是第一个窒息而死的天使。

Dean触碰着熟悉的小穴，太久没有使用的小穴被Dean灵活炙热的舌头探入。Dean感到Cass紧紧的吸住了他，Cass的大腿紧绷起来，Dean想念被Cass大腿夹紧的感觉，他加快了动作。随着他的动作Cass渐渐放松了下来，不再紧绷。

Dean加快速度把润滑剂倒在Cass的股间，将一直手指伸入了Cass的小穴里，经过舌头的开发，那里面柔软了不少，但是Dean还是需要用点力气挤进去，Cass有些挣扎的喘息声传来，一旁架子上的雪花灯闪烁着给Cass赤裸的肌肤和红色的彩带星星点点的点缀。

Dean太熟悉他的天使了，他很快蹭过那点，”Dean，”Cass忍不住发出令人心痒的呼喊，Dean不停的揉搓按弄那一点，他的天使完全软了下来，Dean不得不用另一只手环抱住Cass的腰支撑住他。

Dean又加入了一根手指，“Dean，Please。”Cass的低沉的呻吟在哀求，这绝对是Dean听过最美妙的声音，Dean当然知道他想要什么，他鼓励道，“Cass，你要什么？说出来。”

“碰碰我前面，Dean，求你！” 他的天使好像快要哭泣，只有他知道他的Cass有多么的敏感，自己又给了他多少欢愉。

“那你自己跪好。” Cass微微动了一下，点了点头，姿势的调整让他的小穴夹得更紧，但是Dean却挤进了第三根手指，Cass有些吃力，这种时候他怀念自己的荣光，但是他也喜欢这种痛并快乐的感觉，那是Dean给的。

Dean的手抚摸上了Cass早已硬的发疼的肉棒，Cass的挺立是被彩带完全包裹的，虽然Cass预留了空余，现在却因为炙热的欲望已经被紧紧的勒住，Dean这个角度看不到，但是他可以想象，这让他血脉贲张，Dean的手隔着包裹的纱带上下的撸动，不时的他用指尖刮过前面没被包住的尖端，前面的纱带早已被打湿，Dean用打湿松动的纱带揉搓过Cass敏感的尖端，而Dean的另一只手并没有停下，他能感觉到Cass的小穴在有规律的试图吞噬他的手指，Cass快要到了。

Dean吻上Cass腰部露出的空隙，感受的他的天使的颤抖和兴奋，“Dean！” Cass喘息着呼喊起来，身体忽然挺起，这让Dean的手指戳得更加里面，然后天使落了下来，Dean用一只手稳稳地托住了Cass要倒下的身体，这释放了Cass酸疼的双膝，“嗨，Cass，没事了，Baby，我托着你了。” Dean温柔的亲吻抚摸高潮后的Cass，然后把Cass的双手解开，然后翻过了Cass，Cass的腿有些僵硬，他的手攀上了Dean的脖子，Cass的吻落在了Dean的脖子上，带着情欲的气息，好像冬日山间的雪水终于融化。

Dean小心的解开了被勒得发红的肉棒，然后用嘴唇含住了备受折磨的阴茎，还在不应期的Cass发出不满的哼哼试图躲开，但是Dean温热的口腔给予他疼痛的解脱。

Dean再也不能忍，他扒掉掉了自己碍事的裤子，Cass躺在他的眼前，充满情欲的双眼专注的看着他，Cass永远不会移开目光，Dean知道这一点，Cass像被拆了一半的礼物，一半的彩带凌乱的在他的身上散乱着，上面还有白浊，而另一半的彩带缠着他的各个部位，他的礼物，Dean这样想，拉开了Cass的双腿，“我要进来了。”

被充分扩张过的Cass也有些受不了最初进入，他的眉头皱了起来，Dean抚平了Cass的眉头，这太舒服，独属于Dean的天堂，紧致温暖，Dean开始缓缓的动起来，他情不自禁的发出呻吟，“Cass，” Dean呼喊着恋人的名字，温暖湿润的小穴紧紧的咬住他，Dean能感觉到他们被什么绑在了一起。

是命运吗？不，命运虚无缥缈，捆绑他们的是他们彼此的感情，真挚的单纯的带着点点孤独的爱意。

Dean想和Cass融合在一起，就像那场恢复翅膀的仪式。

天使的翅膀不能无中生有，那东西不是纯粹荣光的构成，那里面有他们不能创造的构成，但是他们幸运的找到了可以用来替换的东西，一点点的充满爱意的人类的灵魂。

Dean从未觉得自己有过如此的运气，一个仪式一个咒语，这样轻而易举的凑齐了所有的元素，那最珍贵的人类灵魂自然是来自于他，他觉得没有人适合，这是他的天使，只有他的灵魂可以相配。

Cass提出了反对，因为他知道割裂一丝灵魂的危险，Jack和Gabriel可以让危险缩到最小，但是Cass不能容忍那一丝的危险出现在Dean的身上，他无法接受爱的人为了他，将自己烧毁，他可以忍受破碎的翅膀，他是很怀念翅膀的感觉，也时常觉得有点不方便，但是那有什么呢？Dean开着Impala可以载着他去他们想去的任何地方。

但是最后Dean说服了他，是了，他不是很能拒绝Dean的请求，于是他们去了一个湖边，Gabriel解释说这里更适合翅膀的恢复和展开，Cass褪去了上衣坐在了湖边，Gabriel用一把银制的古老小刀在Cass的肩胛骨处隔开两道伤口，Gabriel听着Gabe严肃的古老的吟唱，认真的看着他的爱人。

随着吟唱，Dean能感觉到有着一种吸引，他闭上了眼睛，放松了自己，让自己追寻的那一丝的吸引，那是黑暗里的光，是疼痛里的舒缓，是孤独里的拥抱，是绝望中的慰藉，Dean不知道发生了什么，但是他感觉到了变化，湖水的波浪声，耳边的松涛都消失了，是纯粹的寂静，有什么包裹上了他的身体，那并不柔软，也不温暖，有点坚硬，有点冰凉，但是那感觉很好，给他宁静，Dean很快感觉到有什么渐渐的和自己融合，像是穿透了自己，但是那感觉像是炎炎夏日的一道清风，柔软清凉。

那是Cass的翅膀吗？或者荣光，耳边忽然传来尖叫，那不属于人类世界的声音，那过高的频率让Dean想捂住自己的耳朵，他睁开了眼睛，面对着他的Cass闭着眼睛展开了翅膀，那充满青黑色羽毛的翅膀，黑色光泽在阳光下熠熠生辉，这是不属于人间的美丽，这是神给人的恩赐，是Cass给他的恩赐。

那翅膀挥动起来，庄严肃穆，Dean有一种想要跪下的冲动，但是他动不了，黑色的翅膀在湖水的映衬下像是闪耀的宝石，那翅膀挥舞起来，Dean觉得下一秒Cass就要飞走了，离开他，但是它们包裹住了Dean，像是一个拥抱，Dean再一次感受到了那种被穿透被抚摸的感觉，也感受到了有些坚硬冰凉的拥抱。

“Cass。” Dean说不出话，那翅膀渐渐的隐去了真实的形态，颜色渐渐褪去变得透明，终于再一次重归寂静，湖水的浪声，耳边的松涛，再一次回到了他的耳边。“谢谢你，Dean。” 天使低沉的声音响起。

而现在圣诞树下的Dean持续的抽插着Cass，Cass已经再一次硬了起来，Dean想起了仪式，天使那令人震撼的美，他怀念那种他们融合在一起的感觉，就像现在一样，他在他的体内，Cass完全包容接纳着他的一起，Dean快要到了，他俯下身，一边剧烈的抽插一边用牙咬开Cass脖子上的包装的结，轻咬上了Cass的脖子，“我们一起。” 

Cass被Dean撞得不能静止，圣诞树的灯光在的眼里变成了移动的痕迹，五光十色的光痕，迷幻，像是Dean给他的一切，美好又带着些许不真实，他们终于一同攀上了巅峰。

当Cass躺在Dean的怀里的时候，Cass问了Dean，“你小时候也会有那种充满彩色的梦么？像是童话的王国？充满了糖果和圣诞的灯光？”

Dean亲亲抚摸着Cass肩胛骨出的伤疤，“你知道吗？Mary过去在怀我的时候，买了一个小天使的雕像，那雕像一直放在我的床头，Mary说会有天使守护我，在她死了之后，”Dean停顿了一下，隐藏了其中的情绪继续道，“在那之后，我总在想我的天使何时会来守护我？我在梦里的时候，没有七彩的灯光，但是我会梦到天使用翅膀包裹着我，让我远离John的阴沉，看护Sam的责任，还有那些难过与思念。”

Dean摸了摸自己的鼻子，不知道自己为何忽然变得如此感性，这个秘密，他本想深藏在心里一辈子，“不要告诉Sam，你知道的。”

“Dean。” Cass想要翻身起来。

“嘘嘘嘘。” Dean用手指按住了Cass的嘴唇，“让我安静的在圣诞树下享受我的礼物。”

Cass执着拿开了Dean放在他唇上的手指，“Dean，感受它。” Cass的语气坚定。

Dean看着他的天使认真的眼睛，他不是很想让他的天使失望，他顺从的闭上了眼睛，他们尝试了很多次，可惜Dean再也感受不到，Dean觉得这一次也是一样的后果。

起初什么都没有，他能感受到那些彩带阻挠着他和Cass百分百的贴紧，地毯的绒毛给他舒适，圣诞树的芳香在他的鼻尖萦绕，地堡的空调吹着风的声音传入他的耳朵里，没有别的。

然后他感觉到了一丝清风，是Cass在煽动翅膀吗？他不知道是不是因为他太想感受而产生了幻觉。然后他感觉到了有点冰凉有点坚硬的触碰，却像是丝滑过了他的皮肤，那令人惬意，那会是Cass翅膀给他的感觉吗？

很快的，那仪式上的感觉再一次出现了，那种被穿透的的抚摸感觉再一次出现了，柔和得像是最温暖的梦和怀抱，“Cass，我感觉到了，天哪，Cass，我感受到了。” Dean再一次感受到了翅膀，他被翅膀紧紧的包裹着，那里有远离一切的伤痛的安抚和最愉悦的平静。

灵魂和荣光的融合，带给他们宁静和重生，Cass没有出声，只是抱得更紧。

Cass想，也许每个生物的一生都充满了荆棘，那会让你不可避免的伤痕累累，愿每个人或者生物都能找到那份能够带给他足够治愈的爱，也许会疼也许会有泪水，但是那爱能治愈你所有的伤痕，他会给你一个拥抱，带给你美好的宁静。

注1： 拉丁文：为我锁上你的翅膀。


End file.
